A Constant Reminder
by humblelion717
Summary: Cindy knew it would happen eventually, she just never realized the consequence that would come with it.
1. Plans

Cindy smiled as she looked out the classroom window; it was a beautifully clear day. They were only hours away from being dismissed from Retroville High School for the very last time. She was excited for a new school, a new life, and was regretting nothing but...

Jimmy walked into the room, closely followed by Sheen and Carl. Libby looked up from her CDs and waved Sheen over. The other two followed, shrugging that they had no where else to go before class.

"Heyyyy!!!" Libby said, eying her boyfriend. _Boyfriend? They're practically married._ Cindy refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Hey baby! You're lookin' especially Lib-alicious today!" Sheen said, kissing the red-faced Libby.

"I hate when you call me Lib-alicious, Sheen. So... aren't y'all excited for finally gettin outta here?!"

"Very excited... I can't wait to ditch these dimwits that make this seem like kindergarten." Jimmy eyed the rest of the students, none too discreetly. "Besides, Retroville is starting to become a drag... nothing to do, no one to see... all of our old hangouts are worn out, nothing's exciting anymore..."

Cindy sighed, and turned to look back out the window. _You can come see me anytime. I could make things more exciting around here... _

"You okay Cind?" Libby gave Cindy a slightly concerned face.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine," Cindy replied, snapping out of her reverie and facing her friends again. "Just thinkin about what Jimmy said. I think I'll miss the place though..."

"Err... sorry-" Jimmy began, but was cut off.

"CINDY! Come over here, angel doll!" Cindy shuddered. She hated him so much. Jimmy was apologizing to her, not something new since their truce in middle school but still... and he had to show up. Her boyfriend. Nick.

Libby gave her a sympathetic look as Cindy stood up to walk over. _You don't know the half of it. _She hoped none of them noticed her tremble as she stepped.

"Hello, Nick. Uhh.. how are you?"

"Perfect, now that you're here." He winked at her. All she wanted to do was run somewhere safe. She peered at her friends chatting nonchalantly. She wished Jimmy would come over, tell Nick to shove off, hold her gently in his arms, and tell her everything would be alright. Instead, Nick aggressively wrapped his arm around her hips, forcing her next to him with painful abruptness. "Aren't you happy to be here with me?"

Cindy noted his tone. He only wanted one answer, and she couldn't imagine what he would do if she said otherwise. "Of course."

"That's what I thought. So, baby, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

_Nothing. I never want to do anything with you._ "It's our sixth month anniversary..."

"Hmmm, so you want to do something special? Anything in mind babe?"

_I didn't say I wanted to do anything. Nevermind anything "special". Did I say I wanted to do something special? No._ "Ummm... how about a movie?"

At this point, she noticed Jimmy heading towards them._ Is my wish coming true? _He continued his steady pace as Cindy stirred with hope.

"A movie? That's not special... Don't you want to do something...special?" He stressed the word special, making Cindy feel uncomfortable. He was touching her in one too many places, and she just wanted him to let go of her. _No. I don't want to do anything with you. Ever_. Her eyes followed Jimmy as he came closer and closer. Then she realized... he wasn't slowing. Doubt built up in her as she watched him walk right past them, and out to the lockers. She felt anger rise in her. How could she have expected something that outrageous to happen? "...Dinner?"

"Hmmm... Dinner... a movie... then my place... sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Sharp. Don't be late." His grip tightened on the last few words.

Cindy recalled what happened last time she was late... _His place? Oh god... the things he could do.. At least his parents will be there. He wouldn't do anything with them there, would he? They will be there, right?_ "I don't think I can go to your pl-"

Before she could finish, Nick forcefully kissed and shoved her towards her own seat. She noticed everyone sitting in their seats, and the door slamming behind the teacher's back.


	2. Threats

Cindy stepped outside the doors of the school. In the distance she heard shouts of "Yes! We're free!", "College here we come!", and "Finally outta there!". She smiled, but it only lasted about ten seconds. She saw Nick retrieving his motorcycle from the rack. _I'm not free. Not yet._ She watched him approach Betty Quinlan. Though she was in college already, she still enjoyed returning to the high school. Mainly for one purpose: Nick. Cindy knew he was two-timing her. In fact, the whole school knew, but thought she didn't. She didn't say anything because last time she did, she ended up with more than just emotional scars. Nick looked over at her and smiled a devilish smile. She watched Nick engage in a long, lustful kiss with his... other girlfriend. Once they had finished, Nick mounted his bike and licked his lips, not as a suggestion, as a demand. Cindy winced as she noticed it was at her, and looked away, ashamed. She closed her eyes as she heard his engine rev and head straight at her. _You can do this. He's only gonna offer a ride. Okay so maybe its not really an offer..._

"Hey, Cindy. Wanna lift?" Cindy's eyes popped open at the invitation, and her body tensed. But Nick was still a bit of a way off. She turned around to see Jimmy smiling out of his new car. She loved it when he smiled like that. _His electric smile._

"Yes!" She hopped in and nearly slammed the door in glee. But Nick did not look happy. "Step on it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jimmy saluted and drove out of the parking lot. Cindy sighed with relief.

"Thanks... and you do know that ma'am refers to a married wom-"

"Oh be quiet!" He laughed at her. She relaxed and laughed with him. The ride was pleasant, both eagerly talking about their plans for the future. Cindy forgot about Nick, at least for the time being. Shortly after departure, Jimmy pulled into Cindy's driveway.

"Nice to chat with ya Cindy, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Thanks for the ride, Jim." Cindy didn't get out of the car. After waiting a few minutes, Jimmy gave her a funny look. She smiled and looked back out the window. He shrugged and continued to wait. After ten silent minutes, he turned back to her.

"Are you gonna..." She bit her lip.

"Nick's gonna be pretty mad.." She mumbled, still looking out the window.

"Oh? Because I gave you a ride?"

"He has to drive me home.."

"It's a requirement that Nick Dean takes Cindy Vortex home now?"

"You could call it that.." Cindy's voice quieted with each response. Jimmy thought for a moment.

"Why did you accept the drive home then?"

"I didn't want to go with him.." Cindy stole a quick glance at his face before returning to the bougainvillea by the driveway. He seemed confused yet concerned.

"Well... uhh..." Cindy paused. She looked at him again, then down at her hands in her lap.

"My dad's not home.." She hoped that was enough for him. She knew that the whole school knew about her mother's death. Her dad had moved in with her, and she was sure Jimmy had heard, possibly seen, some of the attacks on Cindy from a raged and miserable Mr. Vortex. He had rescued her one too many times for it to be just a coincidence. And as bad as her father was, she would rather have him home then be alone with Nick in her house. She looked back at Jimmy's face, and could tell he had figured out what she wanted. He just nodded.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"You're sure? I'm not intruding?"

"I told you, my mom really doesn't care. At all. She's probably out shopping. And Dad.. he's happy if he has ducks and pie." They both laughed. Jimmy plopped down on his couch with a bowl of chips and two cans of soda. "Purple Flurp? Good cause that's all I've got."

Cindy laughed and sat on the floor next to the couch. She munched on some chips while half watching TV. She peeked at Jimmy and felt her heart swell. _He's sweet, adorable... a great friend. What would I do without him?_ Jimmy noticed her looking at him.

"What are you looki-" He heard it first. A loud buzzing sound, seeming to get louder and louder. It only took him a few seconds to realize what it was. "Nick."

Cindy's face shrunk in fear. "What are we going to do? He will know I'm here."

"Okay... just calm down... umm..." Jimmy paced back and forth a few times. He turned off the TV in the process. "Okay, Goddard pack up the food and meet us in the lab."

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and pulled her to the clubhouse. "I swear if you tell ANYONE how to get in..."

"I won't I won't! I'll look away, okay?" Jimmy quickly scanned his hair and pulled them both inside. Goddard entered soon after.

"Are we safe? Won't he find us?"

"Cindy, Cindy... Do you _really_ think Nick _Dean_ could break into _my_ lab?" Jimmy chuckled arrogantly, rolling his eyes. "Come on, we can still watch TV. VOX!"

"No that's okay Jim. Are you sure though? Can't we check and make sure?" Jimmy sighed and shook an irritated head at Cindy. Annoyed, he pressed a button and stepped away from the computer.

"Be my guest!" He huffed back to the food as Cindy sat down, trying not to touch anything. The screen was the video from a camera on Jimmy's front porch. She could see Nick rummaging around her house. He had broken a window, and most likely been inside._ Oh... my dad is going to kill me for that. _As if coming to a realization, Nick snapped around and angrily marched to Jimmy's house. The door was locked, but he had discovered the camera.

"CINDY VORTEX!!!" Nick's voice boomed on the loudspeaker. Jimmy instantly stood up and went to Cindy's side.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU'RE SPOILING OUR ANNIVERSARY, DO YOU KNOW THAT? WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER. I THINK I WILL HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING A LITTLE MORE SPECIAL TO MAKE UP FOR THIS. DON'T FORGET, WHORE. TRUST ME, YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY SO EASY THIS TIME. 6 30 SHARP. AND BY 6 30 I MEAN 6 O'CLOCK. BE READY. ON TIME DAMMIT."

Nick walked away, even angrier. Jimmy gathered the sobbing Cindy in his arms and let her tears fall onto his shoulder.


	3. Revelations

Cindy awoke, but kept her eyes closed. She knew she wasn't in her room, but where was she? Something warm was lying next to her, and glaring fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling. _Jimmy's lab.._

**_----Flashback---- _**

Cindy had cried for hours. Jimmy just held her in his arms, waiting for her to stop. Eventually, she did.

"You okay Cind?" She didn't answer. Sighing, he carried her to the sofa, propping her up with pillows so they could face each other. "Look, I think we need to talk.."

Silence. "You need to tell me about... Nick."

"What about him?" Her response was barely audible. _Did I really think I could keep this from them forever?_

Jimmy looked away from her. "What he does to you."

"I can't...I-" He looked at her, and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"You need to though. Everyone knows something is going on. Libby, Sheen, Carl... we're all worried about you. You need to tell someone. Tell me."

Cindy sighed and looked at Jimmy. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Okay..." She looked away again. His expression was causing her anxiety. "...I knew what he was like before we started to date..."

**-------------**

"...But it's not always like that. Sometimes he attacks be verbally, telling me I'm worthless and I don't deserve anyone. He tells me I'm ugly and will never amount to anything." Cindy blushed. "He knows... he knows that I like you. Whenever I tried to fight with him, he'd bring you up. What, you think Neutron actually cares about you? You think Neutron will ever like you? He has other women, and he deserves way more than you could ever give him. You should be glad I can even bring myself to date you. WHY CAN'T YOU BE GRATEFUL? If I cry... it's just another onslaught..."

Cindy's tears had nearly dried on her cheeks. Sometime during her explanation, she had moved into Jimmy's arms. She was ever thankful that she was there now. He was wiping away her last tears and rubbing her arms in a comforting motion.

"After a while... I...I started to believe it..."

"Cindy! Don't ever believe it." His voice was soft and comforting. "There are no other women. And you are the one who deserves way more than I could ever give you. I do care about you.. and...I...love you."

Cindy smiled. "Really? ...I love you too..."

A short silence followed, but it wasn't awkward at all. "Look, why don't you spend the night. You're really tired."

Around two in the morning, Cindy was thirsty and woke up to get a drink. On her way back from the fridge, she noticed Jimmy sleeping on the couch. He was shivering a bit; he only had one sheet. Cindy had pity. _He's so adorable when he sleeps. What would I do if he didn't let me stay? Go to Libby's. Right.. She's probably "out" with Sheen. Aw, he's cold..._

Cindy took the comforter off her bed and laid down next to Jimmy. She covered them both with the comforter and fell asleep smiling in his arms.

**_----End Flashback----_**

Cindy looked at Jimmy. He was still sleeping, so she closed her eyes and savored the moment. Her and Jimmy alone. _This is how it should be. Jimmy, not Nick._

Jimmy stirred. _What if he wakes up? He's not going to let me leave. Not that I want to go but if I don't then what? Bah, I just want to stay here all day... speaking of that, what time is it?_

Cindy tilted her head to the time displayed on the computer screen. _3:45 pm. Geez, it's late. And I'm starved..._

She slipped out of his arms, stretching and yawning. Putting her shoes on, she headed for the door, but stopped just before exiting. She scribbled a note to Jimmy and taped it to the computer screen, then left the lab.

**I went to go get ready. **

**I have too...there is nothing else I can do... **

**Leave the lab open for me?**

****

**---------------------------------------------------**

**_Much thanks to frozen phoenix tears, fanjimmy, Majestic Twelve, Bnice's Beanie, StarStar16, EnlightenedAngel, Chrisoriented, and crzyangie07 for reviewing on the first two chapters!!! _**


	4. Specialties

"Took you long enough," Nick greeted as Cindy slammed the car door shut. She glanced at Jimmy's house quickly, but didn't catch sight of him. Either he was still sleeping, or hadn't found the note yet. She sighed.

"I'm sor-" She was cut off by Nick pressing his lips against hers, engaging in a long romantic kiss. Cindy groaned, but not out of lust._ I don't want to do this anymore. I can't. I won't allow it!_ Despite her resolution, it took her a few minutes to break away. Nick appeared irritated but let it slide. "So... where are we going?"

Nick eased up, and the conversation to the restaurant was light. _So far so good_.

Dinner was eaten at a four-star Italian restaurant at the end of town. The Tuscan décor, soft music, and exquisite meals eased the tension clinging to the date. As pleasant as everything was, Cindy couldn't help but notice the rush. He didn't want to spend much time there; it clearly wasn't the highlight of the planned evening.

Their timing for the show was perfect. Nick had chosen a horror movie, dismissing the fact that Cindy absolutely hated them. After twenty minutes, the monotony of the movie was apparent, even for Cindy. Its claim to chill your spine and keep you from sleeping for days was refuted, and the "couple" was soon bored. Cindy entertained herself by imagining what the date would have been like if she had gone with Jimmy. _We at least would have seen a decent movie. And he'd respect me, unlike Nick. He's eying me again..._She sighed. _As_ _"special" as this night was supposed to be, nothing has happened._ _Wait. Nothing's happened? Nothing happened at dinner, nothing's happened in the movie theater, what's left? **His house.**_ She gulped.

Nick amused himself by trying to make out with Cindy. He put his hands in such places that she winced at his touch. _He's starting. _

"Nick! Stop! _Not here!_" Cindy hissed under her breath. _Oh great. "Not here", as in, not here but maybe over there. Not now, but later is fine._

"Shut up, wench." She was taken aback. _What did he just call me?_ His exertion of his dominance over her was overwhelming. All she could do was whimper in fear as he continued. Cindy desperately wished for the movie to never end. _If he is this bad in a public theater, what would it be like at his house? His parents will be home, right?_ The film was coming to a close. _No!_ The last shot was with the man's wife found dead in the closet, hacked to bits by her husband. Cindy gulped again, and tried not to take it as a sign. _You're strong, you can fight him... right? No._

"Come on, it's over. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her out to his car. After shoving Cindy into the car, he jumped in and sped out of the parking lot.

"I... I don't feel so good.. maybe... maybe I should just go...home. Or maybe... we could go to the... to the park?" Cindy tried to sound convincing.

"Ha." It was his only response. Even so, it scared her more than any other single syllable word that could have been uttered from his mouth.

At the speed at which they were traveling, they pulled into Nick's driveway in what seemed like seconds from when they left the theater. Something seemed off. _What's missing?_ Cindy trembled as she noticed it was the absence of his parents' car.

"Where... where are your parents?" He smiled. Devilishly. She cringed.

"Out." His smile added to Cindy's anxiety. He pulled her sharply into the living room. For a moment, her mind was distracted by the sophisticated grandeur of his home. "Close your eyes."

"Wha... why?"

"I have a surprise." Another one of those smiles played on his lips. Cindy swallowed, hard, but did as she was told. As soon as he was blocked by her lids, she regretted it.

She resisted little as he wrapped her wrists together with the duck tape. She figured if she defended herself, he would continue, just in a more severe manner.

He kissed her harshly. His smile was still there as Cindy's eyes reluctantly opened. She didn't want to face the future. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Take your pick."

"Touch me and I'll scream." Cindy couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hard way, ay?" Her scream was silenced as his fist slammed on the side of her head. She fell to the floor unconscious.


	5. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. I keep forgetting to put this stupid thing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cindy's eyes popped open. It was dark; the clock read 3 46 a.m. She rubbed her sore wrists, noting that he had taken off the tape. Looking down, she noticed her lack of clothes. That, and the throbbing between her legs, informed her of what had happened last night. Nick, much to her disgust, lay on the other side of the bed, still nude. As the tears started to slip down her face, Cindy angrily dressed.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She muttered to Nick's sleeping figure. Before storming out of the house, she hastily wrote a note and attached it to the fridge. She didn't bother to sign her name. He would understand. She ran all the way home.

Luckily, her father was not home yet. She hurried to her bathroom to shower again. Before retiring to bed, she peeked out her window. Jimmy was sitting at his window across the street, asleep. _He was waiting for me..._

.......................................................

The sunrise woke Cindy around 5:45 AM. _Why didn't I close that curtain?_ Groaning, she went to the window to shut out the sunlight. Jimmy was still across the street sitting in his chair, fast asleep. _He will want to know what happened. Why I didn't come home. And I... I just can't tell him._

As quietly as she could, Cindy packed as many of her belongings as she could into her luggage. _Grandma said I could come down any time..._ She carried them downstairs and noticed her father asleep on the couch, most likely drunk. She scribbled a note saying she was spending the rest of the summer at her grandmothers' and left it in the kitchen for him. Without so much as a word to her friends, she sped out of Retroville.

.....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.....

Cindy stared into the waves tumbling onto the beach. They numbed her mind into thoughtlessness. The only real contact she had had with anyone from Retroville was a phone call to her father, and one to Libby.

**....FLASHBACK....**

The phone rang once, twice. "Hello?"

"Hey... Libs?"

"Naw this is Sheen hold on."

"Cindy? Girl where ARE you? I've been goin crazy! Everyone keeps callin me cause they wanna know where you are but I had no idea!!!"

"Ummm am I interrupting something?" She didn't want to know what they had been doing.

"No, no. We were just... watching Ultralord, yeah. Where are you, Cind!"

"I'm at my grandma's beach house. Look uh... do me a favor and don't give anyone this number. If anyone asks where I am, just say I'm on vacation."

"But-"

"I probably won't be back until college starts up. Sorry we couldn't spend the summer together like we planned. I gotta go though. Have fun with Sheen, Libs. Haha. Byes." Cindy hung up.

"Dammit!" Libby slammed down her phone. Sheen pulled her back to him.

"Okay babe?"

"She isn't comin back. What if I never get to see her again? We're going to college... so far away from each other, and she won't be back this summer or..." Libby burst into tears.

**....END FLASHBACK....**

Many times, Cindy had dialed Jimmy's phone number, only to hang up after the first ring. One time she had called, hoping to hear him on the machine, needing the comfort from his voice.

"Hello?" He had picked up. Cindy couldn't respond, but a sob escaped her. She hadn't heard his voice in so long. She realized that she had missed it, and as the memories returned, so did the tears. "Who's there? ...Cindy? Is that you?"

She just hung up. She felt horrible. _But as long as he knows I'm still okay..._

She returned her gaze to the ocean. It was so serene; it was so relaxing. She had been captivated by it ever since she had come to her grandmother's home. It had been six weeks since the night...

_Six weeks?_ Cindy's eyes widened at the thought._ It couldn't have been six weeks? Oh please let it not have been six weeks!_

Cindy raced inside and straight to her calendar. _Yes, it has been six weeks. Crap._

Her suspicions were confirmed a few hours later, as the test read positive. She was pregnant. With Nick's child.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Much thanks to Just-An-Echo, TK-421, Majestic Twelve, fanjimmy, Bnice's Beanie, Dory, Retroville9, and Enlightened Angel for reviewing chapters 3&4!!_**


	6. One Of Us

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. I also do not own the song "One of Us", which is copyrighted to ABBA._**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

The car engine died. It was the end of summer, and Cindy had just returned from the coast. She would only be home for a few days, before leaving for college. Sighing, she pulled out her keys and grabbed her luggage. She trudged into her house and dropped her bags in the living room. Her father was asleep –drunk as usual- on the couch. _He won't be happy that I'm pregnant. Another reason for him to add to the list of reasons why I am a failure to the Vortex name..._

Tired from the long trip, Cindy trudged up the stairs and lay down on her bed. _I'm seventeen... and pregnant. Nick... the father... won't care. In fact, he hasn't bothered me since. I guess after he got what he wanted... he had no use for me anymore._

Tears started to form in her eyes. _I can't cry. I haven't cried yet. I'm strong. I can get through this. My life's not over._

She couldn't hold them back anymore. _Who am I kidding? My life was long gone. I missed the chance with the love of my life. I'll never get a chance at a love like that again. And going off to college... he won't even remember me. He will find someone else, and I will be left alone. With this child... _

****

****

****

****

****

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

****

****

****

**  
**

She rolled over so the pillow could absorb the tears. _What do I have to say for my life? I dated a rapist. Why didn't I ever do anything? Why didn't I ever stand up for myself? Why didn't I just walk away from him? Why didn't I tell anyone? Why was I so afraid of him?And why... why... WHY didn't I ever tell Jimmy how much he meant to me?_

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Cindy looked at herself in the mirror. _Two months pregnant..._ "I don't want this baby. I don't want this _life_."

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

****

****

The lower drawer of her nightstand was open, and a small bottle was visible. _Advil_, Cindy thought, reaching for the container, _just what I need. Thirteen and older- take three tablets._ She took twelve.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

****

****

Cindy lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes. She figured she would have at least a few minutes before the medicine would take effect. Picking up the phone, she dialed without thinking.

"Hey Libby."

"Cindy? Girl! I haven't talked to you or seen you or-"

"I can't talk very long right now. Just wanted to say thanks for being the best friend I could have asked for. We've been through it all. And I know I haven't always been too happy about you and Sheen, but I was just jealous. I hope you and Sheen have a wonderful marriage and family."

"Cin, why are you talkin like that? We're not getting married. What's going on?"

"One more thing, can you... can you tell Jimmy?"

"What? What's gotten into you!! Why can't you tell him Cin? Are you okay?"

"I... can't."

"Cindy! _Please_ tell me what's going on!!!"

"I can't. I have to go Libby. Good luck in your future endeavors."

"Cindy wait!"

"Tell everyone I love them. Tell them its not their fault-"

"_What's _not their fault! Cindy what are you doing!"

"-and use the money I saved to pay for your wedding. I want you guys to be happy."

"Cindy that's _your_ money. Use it for your wedding!"

"And... and give Jimmy my journal."

Libby gasped. "The one you filled about him? Cin, he'll laugh you out of Retroville! He'll... He'll..."

"No he won't, Libby."

"Cindy please... tell me whats going on! No, I'm coming over!"

"Goodbye Libby." The phone went silent in Libby's ear.

"Cindy?"

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

****

****

**__**

**__**

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I know, this ending made me sad too. But the story was so fluff-tacular it made me sick. I had to make the end somewhat unfluffy. Sorry about the wait too, I had major writer's block. Hope you enjoyed the story!!_**


	7. Dream

**_Alright, alright. So many people wanted another chapter, I had to give in. And yes, the rest of this story will most likely be a fluff-monster. For those who don't like the fluffy stuff, just pretend the story ended at Chapter 6_**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Cindy didn't understand where she had gone. She was standing at the threshold of a beautiful white castle, decorated in the lavish manner associated with the antebellum estates of the south. The path that she was standing on was of smooth asphalt, lined on either side with apple orchards. In the distance, beautiful gardens shimmered in the noontime heat. The bubbling fountains daintily flowed on either side of the grand staircase that led into the palace. As she drew closer, Cindy noticed the tiny exotic fish swimming in the water, the fountains standing much larger than they had appeared from the distance. Without anywhere else to go, she began to climb the stairs..._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

... and rang the doorbell when she reached the door. She was worried; she didn't understand why Cindy had been talking that way. Quite frankly, it scared her.

"Cindy, girl, open up!" After waiting a few more seconds Libby pushed on the door. It was open, so she let herself in.

The first thing Libby noticed was the putrid smell. Mr. Vortex had left, but the room reeked of alcohol and urine. Disgusted, she made her way to the stairs that led to the second floor.

"Cindy?" She called out again. With no response, she started to ascend the steps...

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

..._and ended in front of a huge set of double doors. They were nearly ten feet tall and made of solid oak. Cindy didn't even think of knocking, and pushed the surprising light doors open. She entered into an enormous hall, fully furnished to match the exterior._

_The plush couches were so irresistible; Cindy could not deny herself the rest her fatigued body demanded. But as soon as she touched it, it disappeared, as if it had never been._

_Confused, Cindy glanced around her, and noticed the absence of all the furniture. There wasn't the slightest trace, no dusty squares on the floor, no indentations on the carpet from the legs. "This isn't..._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

...right." Libby glanced around Cindy's room. It was strewn with paper and clothes, and the appearance clearly showed the two months of neglect. The happy pink of the walls had faded to a dreary lull, and the entire atmosphere of the room seemed to have aged. She noticed Cindy in the corner, breathing slowly, and figured she was sleeping. "Cindy? You awake? ...Wow...has it always been like this? Have I just never noticed?"

Libby bent over to look at one of the pieces of paper. It appeared to be a print out about the stages of pregnancy. Next to the seventh week, there were a few scribbles describing some symptoms. "What the...? She's not... she can't be..."

Libby dropped the sheet and walked over to where Cindy was lying. She shook her shoulder. "Wake up girl. I need to talk to you!!!"

Her skin was cold. She looked pale, and her lips were blue. Her breath was not the slow, meditative rhythm of sleep, but a struggling wheeze. Libby's eyes grew wide with understanding. She needed medical attention, fast, and Libby did the first thing that came to mind.

"JIMMMMMMY!!!!!!!"

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_With nothing in the room but herself, Cindy was overwhelmed by the great expanse. The air became oppressive and heavy; it seemed to push her to the walls with a strong-willed force. Noticing two doors in opposite corners as her only escape, she headed in their direction._

_Innocently, she entered the room on the left, only hoping for an escape from the thick, stifling air. She groaned. This room was even larger than the first, and it was blindingly yellow. The only other color she saw in the room was a shimmer of white in the distance, so faint she thought her mind was playing tricks on her again. Despite her doubts, she seemed to be drawn to the growing light._

_As she grew nearer and nearer, Libby's face emerged from the milky haze. She stood, shrouded in pure white, with a sad expression on her face. Her intangible presence only made her appear as more of the angel she resembled. _

"_Libby?" Her voice was shaky. It didn't seem as if she were talking to her best friend. The other-worldly presence made her appear untouchable, and Cindy wasn't really expecting a reply._

"_There is no need for cowardice." Cindy was stunned. What was the meaning of the words? The voice did not belong to the Libby she had known, but before she could question the figure, it disappeared, and the room faded to darkness. _

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON!!" Libby screamed out the window. She watched anxiously as Jimmy lazily opened his window from across the street.

"What?" He was rubbing his eyes from just waking up.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Uh... I just woke up... I have to take a shower..." He seemed to be stalling.

"There's no _time_!!!" Libby's voice cracked, which only further confused him.

"Um..."

"HURRY UP!" Libby slammed the window and went back to Cindy. "Don't worry girl. Just... just... hang on..."

"What did you want that was so important that there was "no time" for a shower? Or to change?" Jimmy asked from the doorway, still in his pajamas.

"Cindy's sick. I think..." Libby turned to her worried face to him. Her lip quivered, and she seemed to be holding back tears.

"Hmm..." Jimmy walked over to the bed, and took Cindy's pulse. His expression went from one of annoyance to one of concern. He picked her up, and nodded to Libby to follow them. "Come on. Let's go to the lab."

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Cindy was standing in the same room she had begun in. She looked around, in a confusion of how she had gotten back. Looking up, she noticed no door to the yellow room. Despite the oddities of the dream world, she felt warm, and taken care of. The oppressive air had gone, but the furniture had not returned._

_Just out of nostalgia, she entered the room on the right. In the darkness, she could feel around her feet many small objects, seemingly round with some sort of rigid tail. They seemed to be rats, but they did not move. In the obscurity, she could hear the slight breath of another in the room._

_The lights flashed on without warning. At her feet, Cindy found an endless sea of roses, flowers that covered every hue of the rainbow. They flowed from every corner of the floor, up the walls to a ceiling too high to be visible. In the center, she found Jimmy, sitting in the same intangible yet angelic presence that she had found Libby. Her eyes became fixed on his solemn expression as she walked to him. She knelt beside him, in the soft carpeting of roses._

"_You're everything to me," he said, returning her gaze. But instead of the look being filled with confusion and misunderstanding as hers was, his was full of tragedy. She had never seen him quite like that, and she was sure it was another peculiarity of the strange world. Just to make sure, she leaned over to touch his hand, needing the reassurance of the texture of human skin. The contact was brief. After a fleeting moment, his icy skin turned to ash, as did the rest of his body._

_Cindy gaped, speechless. In front of her stood the heap of dust that had once been Jimmy, and she was horrified._

"_It's only a dream. It's only a dream. It's only a dream!" She tried to convince herself as she ran towards the door, the roses crumbling at her touch. Her clothes became dusty, she coughed heavily. She pushed through the door with all her might, and tumbled into the main room._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Jimmy laid Cindy down on one of the desks. "I'm not quite sure what happened. Most likely swallowed something she shouldn't have."

"...there was... there was a bottle." Libby told him, the tears now flowing freely.

"Of what?" Jimmy tried to remain calm as he mixed together a solution that would upset her stomach into vomiting.

"Advil..."

"Dammit! I don't have all the ingredients." He scribbled a short list on a piece of paper and signed his name on the bottom. He handed it to Libby. "Take this to the pharmacy and hand them the list. You don't have to say anything. They'll understand. Hurry. And... how many did she take?"

"I'm not sure. There were only five or six left... but she could have taken some a different time, ya know?" Jimmy nodded and ushered her out the door.

He was helpless as he waited for Libby to return. He hooked Cindy to a heart monitor and just watched the beeps, hoping the monotony would never cease. After a few minutes, he was satisfied, and let his glance wander. It rested on Cindy's face, and Jimmy sighed. "You're everything to me......... Where's Libby and those damned supplies?"

The door slammed shut. "I'm back!"

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Cindy coughed out the rest of the ash that had settled in her lungs. When she looked up, the door vanished as the first room's had. Her clothes returned to their normal state, her breathing regulated. It was if nothing had happened. _

"_Okay. I don't like this place anymore..." Cindy knelt on the floor, and nearly doubled over from the pain that had suddenly shot like a bullet through her stomach. She groaned._

_But the pain did not cease; it only grew. Several times, she had opened her mouth as if to vomit, but had only felt a warm breath of air, as thick as syrup, escape from her mouth. After twelve times, the pain subsided, and Cindy collapsed on the floor from exhaustion._

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

_**So there you all have it. Another chapter, especially for the following who requested/mentioned one in their review: fanjimmy, Eclipsed Soul, Majestic Twelve, Bnice's Beanie, Dragon Blade5, Gabsterz ahhelga, sum1strange. Also thanks to the following for their reviews: Just-An-Echo, CuriousGeorge33, enema-of-the-state182, samgirl1.**_

**_I tried to make the dream as symbolic as I could. The yellow room represents a heightened awareness of a particular situation- when Libby discovers Cindy. The white clothes they wore symbolizes a success in current undertakings- saving Cindy. Their angelic presences could be interpreted as Libby and Jimmy being her guardian angels, as they were the ones who had saved her. The ash-filled air resembles enormous changes going on- the life or the death of Cindy would have been a big change. And a variety of colors in roses really does stand for "You're everything to me." _**


End file.
